Various types of devices connect to service provider networks to access services provided by packet-based data networks, such as the Internet, enterprise intranets, and virtual private networks (VPNs). For example, many computers utilize fixed subscriber connections, such as digital subscriber line- or cable-based connections, of service provider networks to access the packet-based services. Similarly, wireless devices, such as cellular or mobile smart phones and feature phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, utilize mobile connections such as cellular radio access networks of the service provider networks to access the packet-based services.
In this way, the service provider network typically provide an extensive access network infrastructure to provide packet-based data services to service provider network access gateways to provide access to the offered services. Access gateways, for example, are positioned near the edge of the service provider network upstream from the subscribers and typically provide an anchor for managing subscriber sessions. The access gateways typically provide mechanisms for identifying subscriber traffic and apply subscriber policies to manage subscriber traffic on a per-subscriber basis as such traffic traverses the service provider core network boundary.
The increased demand for data services has led to significant increase in size and complexity of fixed and wired access networks. Policy distribution and control within large-scale access networks is often a challenge given the sheer volume of subscribers and the wide variety of networking equipment that may be deployed within the access network.